


In the Rain

by pairatime



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe got his new friend to play in the rain. And now he and Zach needs help cleaning up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> For Round 17 of Smallfandomfest

_The first time Shaun met Zach he was almost 17, Gabe and Zach were five and it was raining so hard he though the whole city might just float away._

“Mom, why are both of the neighbor’s half drowned dogs hiding in the living room?” Shaun yelled, spotting two wet and shivering lumps through the open archway, frowning as he back tracked down the stairs he had started jumping up the moment he’d gotten through the front door, hoping to change out of his own wet clothing before dealing with his mother or brother.

Only he realize what he was really seeing wasn’t a pair of dogs but two little kids as he reached the doorway into the large room, “Gabe” he asked recognizing one of the mud and towel clad figurers as his brother, “Did you go out and play in this weather? And you dragged this little guy with you?” he demanded to know in surprise, his little brother wasn’t normally this nuts.

The two little tykes were standing next to the fake fireplace heater. Which even turned on full blast wasn’t giving off all that much heat and was doing even less to dry them. So little that even between them and the fluffy towels the two kids were still shivering and dripping water everywhere.

“Fuck bro. Are you trying to get the flu? DO you really hate school that much? Your friend too? Hello little guy, I’m Shaun” he introduced himself, kneeling down next to the two, taking the towel off the not brother and trying to use it to help dry off the little kids skin and help him warm up.

Fuck, he knew Gabe loved playing in the rain but man this was just nuts. And where was his-

“Oh thank goodness your home, Shaun. I need your help cleaning up Zach and Gabe. Your brother thought all the puddles in the backyard would be fun to play in and he convinced his friend to join him,” Shaun’s mother scolded as she set a pile of clothing down, grabbing Gabe’s towel to try and get her youngest a bit drier as Shaun was trying with Zach. “I can’t believe they were able to get this wet and muddy in the five minutes I took to check on the cookies-”

“Cookies-“

“Oh, I don’t think so young man. You scared me half to death and I have no idea how I’m going to apologies to Zach’s mother,” She said sternly, bopping Shaun’s kid brother on the nose. “You will be coming with me and saying how sorry you are when I take Zach home.”

“But mom-“ Gabe tried to interrupt, to explain his side of things.

But their mother was having none of that, cutting his younger brother off without hesitation, “Shaun, will you show Zach were the bathroom is so he can change into some dry clothing while Gabe and I have a…chat. There’s a pile of Gabe’s things right behind you,” she ordered, never taking her eyes off his bro.

Shaun swallowed hard and watched, glad he wasn’t the one being targeted by his mother’s rant. They were never fun. So he focused on trying to get the other little guy, Zach he guessed, as dry and mud free as he could. “Okay little guy. Lets get you changed. Bathroom’s this way,” he said, grabbing the stack of clothes and leading the way to the downstairs bathroom.

“Are you going to need any help or do you have-” Shaun started to ask, stopping himself when he saw Zach try and pull off his waterlogged shirt. It was too stuck to his skin for him to pull it more then half way off, leaving his arms sticking straight up, clearly stuck “Let me help out there.”

He frowned when the good pull barely moved the shirt, “Man it’s stuck on you good. This is why wet clothing sucks,” Shaun informed Zach as he knelt down and slipped his hands between Zach and the shirt all but glued to his chest, breaking the suction, and making Zach giggle a little.

Shaun smiled, pulling the now loosened shirt over Zach’s head and off, “The tykes a bit ticklish is he,” he said with a grin in his voice. “Better be careful if you don’t want the tickle monster to get you,” he added, twitching his fingers.

Zach laughed and let out a bit of a playful shreak as he backed away from Shuan’s fingers, or tried to.

Shaun watched as Zach’s feet tripped over his damp and muddy jeans, sending him to his butt, and mud splattering all over the throw rug as the jeans flopped around.

“Jeze, just how much mud did you leave any in the back yard?” he asked, helping to pull the pants the rest of the way off, limiting how much dirt got everywhere.

“It was kind of fun,” Zach said speaking for the first time, smiling a little.

“Fun hu. I have a feeling you and Gabe are going to be quite the pair. Mom is in for a handful. Your mom too I beat.” He joked as he handed another towel to Zach to finish drying himself off.

“My mom can handle it, she can handle anything,” Zach stated with confidence.

“I’m sure she can. Its part of being a mom,” Shaun agreed before handing Zach the set of clothes, “You got it from here?” he asked.

“I can dress myself,” Zach said taking the stack, then stopped for a moment, “thank you very much for helping me,” he said slowly and deliberately.

Shaun held back a grin at the clearly rehearsed nature of the line. Their mothers likely had more then a few things in common he expected. “You’re welcome. I’ll go and see if I can’t sneak you some cookies while my moms busy with Gabe.” He offered ruffling Zach’s half dry hair before exiting the bathroom, slipping off toward the kitchen and the cookies waiting within.


End file.
